The present invention relates to a fuel quantity distributor of a continuously operating suction pipe injection device, with differential pressure valves corresponding to the number of cylinders arranged around a metering device. These valves keep the pressure differential of the fuel constant via the metering device; its diaphragm on one side contacts the delivered fuel and on the other side is exposed to a control pressure.
There is already known in the art a device where the diaphragm is a fabric-reinforced plastic element which has needle valves corresponding to the number of cylinders. This diaphragm is mounted between the housing portions of the distributor. It is difficult to uniformly adjust the valves, since the diaphragm has no inherent stability and is stressed by the weight of the needle valves.
From German Pat. No. 18 03 066, there is known the use of an inherently stable metal foil which is located between the housing portions in the plane of the valve seats and forms flat seating valves with them. This device has the disadvantage that the housing portions must be ground for sealing the coarse-surface metal foil and must be made of a deformation-proof material.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a fuel quantity distributor of the above type which combines simple manufacture with accurate operation of the differential pressure valves.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fuel quantity distributor of the foregoing character which may be readily maintained in service and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fuel quantity distributor, as described, which has a substantially long operating life.